Shrek: Shadamy Style
by FormofaCAT
Summary: This is part 1, but I have parts 2-14 so ya. This isn't all, trust me. ;
1. Chapter 1

Shrek:Shadamy style Here it is! Enjoy! We'll first start off with Shadow's life, so this is part 1 actually.

Shadow:*Reading* "Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sore, which can only be broken by true love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, gaurded by a terrible demon that has the element of fire. Many brave knights have attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the demon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower. For her true love..and true love's first kiss."*Rips a piece of the page from the book* "Hahaha! Like thats ever gonna happen!"*Closes book*

Narrator: Well thats that and now its time to meet a fearful demon called Shadow. Hes a demon, obviously, and is pretty grumpy now and then. He likes to be alone and gets angry when people try to get near him. He has black fur with red strokes on his legs, arms, and quils. He also has claws, wings, a devil-like tail, and fangs.(and no hes not a vampire) His eyes are blood-like red. He lives in the deepest, darkest part of an enchanted forest. As for the enchanting creatures, they don't live there for either one of three reasons.  
Either they knew he was there, so they stood away, They were scared off by him, or he ate them. Either way, nothing was living there but him, and thats how he liked it to be. Also while he was enjoying his dinner, a group of village people decided to try and capture the demon beast and bring his fear through the land to an end. They decide to sneak in the demon's rock, capture him, and slay him on the stalks. What they didn't know was that he knew what they were planning and decided to scare them off by following them. Meanwhile, the villagers carry on with there plan and hide in the bush near the demon's rock.(Shadow made a house with just a boulder and took the insides of it out) Now back to the villagers plan.

Villager #1:"Theres the demon's rock."

Villager #2:"Alright then lets get him!"

Villager #1:"Hold on! Don't you know what that thing can do to you!?"

Villager #3:"Ya he'll grind your bones to dust."

Shadow:"HAHAHAHA!"

*The villagers turn and gasp*

Shadow:"Well actually that would be a giant. Now demons, oh, there much worse. They'll make a sweater from your freshly pealed skin. They'll make your guts into plates and cups. Squeeze juice from your brain and eyes, and actually its queit good on pancakes."

Villager #1:"Back beast back! I warn you!"

*Shadow blows out the torch* *Villagers gasp*

Villager #1:*Looks at torch* "Right."

*Shadow then furiously screams at them and the villagers scream in horror*

*Shadow stops but the villagers keep screaming, then stop*

Shadow in a whisper:"This is the part where you run away."

*Villagers run away cowardly*

Shadow:"HAHAHAHA! And stay out!"

*Shadow finds a piece of paper on the ground that says,"WANTED: THE SHADOW DEMON."*

*Shadow rolls his eyes and throws the paper away* 


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek: Shadamy Style Part 2

Now you know Shadow, lets move on shall we. We are now in a slave oction, where slaves get sold to other people.

Slave Seller:"Ok next!"

An old lady comes and tries to sell a male hedgehog slave. His name is Silver. He has silver fur and white chest fur. He has the power of telekenisis and has blue marks on his hands. He also looked ragged. The old lady was his mother. More about that later. Well back to the oction.

Old Lady:"Well I have a male hedgehog that can do telekenisis." *Pulls Silver closer*

Slave Seller:"Right. Well hes good for ten shilings, if you can prove he can do that."

Old Lady:"Of course. Go ahead son, do your little tricks."

Silver just stood there with a blank expression on his face, not doing anything.

Slave Seller:"Well..."

Old Lady:"Oh-ho hes just..hes just a little nervous! Hes really quit the mind-bender.*Puts hand up to smack him* You bone-headed animal!"

Slave Seller:"Ok, Thats it. I've heard enough. GAURDS!"

Old Lady:*Stops the seller* "No no he telekenics! He does!" *Puts hands around Silver's and pretends hes doing telekenisis* "Oh look at me! I'm doing so many great tricks!"

Slave Seller:*Stares for a moment* "Get her out of my sight."

Old Lady:"No no no! I swear! *Guards grab her* *Struggles* "No he can do telekenisis!" *Kicks a box from someone's hands and falls toward Silver*

Silver is suprised and lifts his hands and stops the box from hitting him with telekenisis.

Silver:"Hey cool! I did it! I stopped it from falling!"

A boy:"He stopped it from falling!"

The Three Little Chaos:"Chao Chao he stop it from falling!"

Slave Seller:"He can do telekenisis!"

Silver:"Haha, thats right fool! I'm a telekenisis hedgehog! You may have seen a mindfreaker telekenic, mabye evne a super telekenic, but I bet you have never seen...A hedgehog telekenic! Haha!" *He left his guard down and the box fell on his head* "Oww!"

Slave Seller:"Sez him!"

Silver runs for his life threw the forest, while the Slave Seller and the guards run after him. Silver turns his head to see if there close and bumps into a dark, scary figure. It was Shadow. Shadow turned with an angered face. Silver was scared but then heard,"Hey!  
This way! Hurry!" Silver goes behind Shadow then the guards and the seller rush up to them to see none other than the Shadow Demon.

Slave Seller:"You there! Demon!"

Shadow:*Sighs*

Slave Seller:"By the order of Lord Scrouge, I am otherized to place you both under arrest...*Shadow starts turning into this most scariest monster, his wings come out, his claws grow out, his fangs come, and his eyes light up this red glow* "...and transport you two to...  
a designated...resli-...sility..."

Shadow:*In a very scary deep voice" Oh really? You and what army?" *Smiles*

The Slave Seller turns and sees his gaurds all ran away. He did the same thing.

Silver:"Hehehe." Shadow starts to leave when Silver notices and starts talking.

Silver:"Can I say something? Listen, you were really really something back there. Incredible!" *Shadow turns*

Shadow:"Are you talking tah-" Finds Silver not behind him "..me?" *Starts to leave*

Silver:*Comes infront of Shadow* Yes I was talking to you. Can I just tell you were really great back there i mean those gaurds..they were all over yah, then you showed up and BAM! They were tripin themselves like hay in the woods. You know I really love to see that."

Shadow:*Sarcasticly* "Oh thats great. Really?"

Silver:"Man It's good to be free."

Shadow:"Well then why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmmm?"

Silver:"But uhhh..I don't have any friends. And I'm NOT going out THERE by myself. Hey! What a minute I gotta great idea! I'll stick with you! Your a lean, mean, scary machine. To get those people out of here would be no problem for us."

Shadow starts to get irritated the screams. So loud that it made an earthquake.

Silver:"Ooo wow! Thats was really scary. Now if you don't mind me sayin, if that don't work, your breath would surely get the job done. Of course you definently needs some tick-tacks or somethin cause your breath STANKS!"

Shadow just keeps walking home until Silver hangs upside down from an arch.

Silver:"Hey you have a hair on your nose, just like the time-" *Shadow puts his hand over his mouth for a moment then lets go*

Silver:"-but then I ate some rotten berrys! Man that was strong-ass sticking out of my butt that day!"

Shadow:"WHY are you following me?!"

Silver:"I'll tell you why.*Starts to sing* Cause I'm all alone, theres no one here beside me, my problems have all gone, theres no one to deribe me.  
But you gotta have frien-"

Shadow:"STOP..SINGING!" *Grabs Silver and puts him beside him* Well it's no wonder you don't have any friends."

Silver:"Wow, only a true friend would be that truely honest."

Shadow:"Listen, little, white hedgehog, take a look at me. What am I?"

Silver:*Observes Shadow* "Uhhhhh...really tall?"

Shadow:"No! I'm a demon! You know, 'grab your torch and pichforks'! Doesn't that bother you?"

Silver:*Shacks head* "Nope."

Shadow:*Is suprised* "Really?"

Silver:"Really really."

Shadow:"Oh."

Silver:"Man, I like you. Whats your name?"

Shadow:"Uhhh, Shadow."

Silver:"Shadow? Well you know what I like about you, Shadow? You got that kinda I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks vibe in you. Your alright."  



	3. Chapter 3

Shrek:Shadamy part 3

Silver sees the rock where Shadow lives in.

Silver:"Hooh look at that. Who would want to live in a place like that?!"

Shadow:"'That' would be my home."

Silver:*Nervous* "Oh and it is lovely, just beautiful! You know it's amazing what you did in here in such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder."

Silver runs toward the sign that Shadow made which said,'Keep Away Or I'll Eat You!'

Silver:"I guess you don't uhh, entertain much, do you?"

Shadow:"I like my privacy."

Silver:"You know I do too. Thats another thing we have in common. Look I hate when you got someone in your face, you tried to get rid them but they won't leave, then theres that big, akward silence you know."

Exactly the same akward silence comes between them both.

Silver:"Can I stay with you?"

Shadow:"Uh, what?"

Silver:"Can I stay with you? Please?"

Shadow:*Sarcasticly* "Of course."

Silver:"Really?"

Shadow:"No."

Silver:"Please, you don't know what it's like to be another freak.*Observes Shadow* "Well, mabye, you do, but thats why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay. Please! Please!"

Shadow:"Ok! Ok, but one night only."

Silver:"Ah! Thank you!" *Runs in the house*

Shadow:"AHH! What are you- Don't-"

Silver:"Oh this is going to be fun! We can stay up late, watchin manly stories in the mornin. I'm making pancakes."

Shadow:"Grrrr."

Silver:"Where do uhh, I sleep?"

Shadow:"Outside!"

Sliver:"Oh ok uhh cool. Well you need this space for you, so I guess for me is, outside is best you know.*Sniff* Here I go.*Walks outside*  
Goodnight." Shadow then slams the door.

Silver:*Sighs*

Shadow hears Silver outside.

Silver:"Well i guess I don't belong in there. I just deserve outside. All by myself outside.*Starts to sing* I'm all alone, theres no one here beside me..."

Well thats that now Shadow is eating his dinner with Silver outside, watching him eat.*Silver watches Shadow eat then goes back to sleep.

Shadow then hears something outside.

Shadow:"I thought I told you to stay outside."

Silver:"But I am outside."

Shadow then starts to hear rumbling in his kitchen. He checks under the table, nothing. HE then sees, on top of the table, three blind rats walking around his table.

Blind Rat #1:"Nigel, is the cloth on the floor?"

Blind Rat #2:"But what choice do we have?"

Blind Rat #1 trips and Blind Rat #2 knocks down Shadow's jar of fingers.

Blind Rat #3 plays on Shadow's human tongue, which was his dinner.

Shadow:*Thinks he grabbed the rat* "Gotcha!"

Blind Rat #3:*Sniffs Shadow's ear* "I found some cheese!"*Bites*

Shadow:"OWW!" *Tries to grab the rat but misses*

Blind Rat #2:"Is that you Gorda?"

Blind Rat #3:"How did you know?"

Shadow:"Enough! What are you doing in my house!?"

Shadow then feels a push, turns, and sees seven dwarfs and a dead body on the table.

Shadow:"Oh no no no no! Dead corpse, OFF the table!"

Dwarf #3:"Well where we suppose to put it? The beds taken."

Shadow:"Huh?!"

Shadow then runs toward his bedroom and finds a werehog in it.

Werehog:"What?"

Shadow grabs the werehog by his neck collar.

Shadow:"I live in the deepest, darkest part of an enchanted forest, I put out signs, I'm a terrifying demon! What do I have to do to get a little privacy!?"

Shadow then realizes that all the enchanted creatures are in his property.

Shadow:"Oh no...oh no...No..NO!"

All of the enchanted creatures were there. Witches, talking rats, the three bears, fairys, everyone.

Shadow:"What, are you doing in my property!" *Turns into his creepy form*

Enchanted Creatures:*Gasp*

Shadow:"Alright get out of here! Lets go move it! Now! Hey!"

Some of the creatures went into his house for protection.

Shadow:*Glares at Silver*

Silver:"Hey don't look at me I didn't invite them."

Charmy:"Well gosh, no one invited us."

Shadow:"What?!"

Charmy:"We were forced to come here."

Shadow:"By who?!"

One Little Chao:"Chao Chao Lord Scrouge. He Chaoed and Chaoed and he signed notice."

Shadow:*Sighs* "Alright, who knows where this, 'Scrouge' guy is?"

Silver:"Oh I do! I know where he is!"

Shadow:"Does anyone ELSE know where to find him?"

Silver then starts jumping for Shadow to pick him.

Shadow:"Anyone at all? ANYONE!?"

Silver:*Still jumping* Oh I know! I know! Pick me! I know! I know! Me! Me!"

Shadow:*Sighs* "Ok, fine. Attention all...fairy tall things, do not get comfortable! Your welcome is officialy worn out! In fact, I'm gonna see this Lord Scrouge guy right know! To get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

There was silence but then everyone started to cheer. Shadow then had flowers put on him. He really didn't like it, so he put it on fire.

Shadow:"Silver! Your comin with me."

Silver:"Alright thats what I like to hear. Shadow and Silver, two star-wide guys on a world wind, big city adventure! I love it!"

Silver:*Starts to sing* On the road again, sing it with me Shadow, I can't wait to get out the world again-"

Shadow:*Snatches the flower hat on Silver* What did I say about singing."

Silver:"Well can I whistle?"

Shadow:"No."

Silver:"Can I hum?"

Shadow:"Alright, hum then."

Silver then hums all the way to there journey. 


End file.
